


All Cats and Rats Go To Heaven

by SuperfriendlyFox



Series: Pig in a Blanket on the Bed [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Mild Sexual Content, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox
Summary: How Lena healed.





	All Cats and Rats Go To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short companion piece to the previous fic in this series. Some people cried at the end and I don’t like to leave people unhappy.
> 
> I’m sure it’s obvious, but title is from the movie “All Dogs Go To Heaven.”

Cat’s soul floated to the ceiling.

A light appeared out of nowhere, a light brighter than even his hooman mommy’s eyes those few times she’d lost her marbles and Aunt Alex and her goth friends had had to come help.

He could feel a kind of energy pulling him toward the sky, but he just wasn’t ready to go.

The energy dissipated, and the light dimmed, as if they seemed to understand he was busy at the moment, and would come back for him later.

Cat watched his hooman family below as they stood around his lifeless body, and he meowed his loudest meow-- even louder than all those nights he’d known Lena was trying to sleep.

To let them know he was still here with them, and he was okay.

But they couldn’t hear him.

Lena was a wet mess (what else was new?). Kara was holding it together better (she always was the more capable of the two), for the kids’ sake, probably. Jack... Jack would be turning seven soon, and Cat, for the first time, wouldn’t be able to give him kisses.

Jack was holding his little sister in his arms, and she looked like she was about to explode into a monsoon of tears, except she was watching her mummy have a nervous breakdown, and trying not to make it worse _(Good call, Betty Boo!)_.

\--

“Breathe Mummy,” said Jack.

Lena nodded and wheezed and did her best to pull it together. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry--”

“It’s okay, Mummy,” said Betty, as Kara put her arms around her wife, and the vet popped out to give them a minute.

Betty took Lena’s hand and placed it atop the little paw in front of them. “Mummy. Harry Potter doesn’t want you to be sad.”

\--

 _I don’t, I don’t want you to be sad,_ thought Cat, watching as Lena picked up his old body and cradled it to her chest. Betty stood up on the metal table and leaned into Kara. Kara picked her up, and Jack flew, hovering a few feet, until Kara plucked him out of the air and tucked him in too, and they made their way out, silently, through the door.

Cat floated through the ether behind them, into the foyer of the shelter where his non-hooman brothers and sisters were waiting. Kara and Lena herded them out, nodding and calling goodbye to the sad hoomans who toiled there (Why were hoomans so sad all the time? Didn’t they nap enough?), and they filed out onto the sidewalk, into the bright sun.

His family shuffled to the car-- Cat had heard them refer to it as a car but it looked more like a boat, which Cat had seen pictures of on the breast tube-- _Wait, no, that wasn’t what it was called. The b, the b something... boob tube, that was it!_ Cat just could not get some hooman terms straight. Hooman vocalizations, they were confusing.

Once at the car, Kara set down the children and lifted Charlotte, the pig, and placed her in the backseat. Then she picked up Betty and buckled her into her ejector seat, and did the same with Jack (Cat wasn’t sure why hooman adults stopped using those, when they were so cool). Punkie, the scruffy dog with the dubious parentage, jumped in carrying Turtle’s cage in his mouth, followed by the family’s other four dogs, and their now lone cat.

Cat remembered the night Kara had brought Turtle home. Lena had been off her boobs silly with grape juice, and totally cool with how Kara explained the reptile situation. The next morning Lena woke up and stared at Turtle like she’d never seen him before, but just kissed Kara like nothing was wrong, and when Kara went to the bathroom, grabbed the empty grape juice bottles she’d stashed under the sofa, sprinted outside to the recycling bin, and hid them underneath the apple juice.

Now Cat watched as Lena opened the trunk, and-- _there was the cardboard carrier she’d brought him home in,_ all those years before. The one he’d liberated himself from immediately after Lena had peeled out of the parking lot. The one that still had his old shelter name, Sir Ian, scrawled on the side.

Cat blinked watching Lena wipe off her tears, and place his body inside.

\--

Kara came up behind her wife and put her arms around her. “What were they thinking, naming him after Ian McKellen?”

“Inconceivable, right?” Lena sniffed. “With that mark on his forehead.”

“I remember my first words when you brought him home were ‘Harry Potter!’” said Kara, and giggled.

“Actually, your first words were, ‘You can’t _seriously_ think you’re getting away with giving Charlotte away that easy,’” said Lena, and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Okay, yeah, my second words,” said Kara, and squeezed Lena a little tighter.

Lena closed the trunk, and turned around in Kara’s arms.

“Babe,” said Kara. “We’re going to be okay.”

Lena nodded, and smiled a little, and Kara gave her an Eskimo kiss.

\--

As he floated through the sky following behind his family’s ~~boat~~ car, Cat momentarily hovered over Mr. Fitch’s house, just in time to see that mean old geezer exit his front door, and Cat cursed his lack of a body, which unfairly prevented him from letting loose a stream of pee onto that poophead’s noggin.

Soon they passed Charlie Hagglebottom’s house, and Cat sent down a wish that Mr. Hagglebottom would stop working so late at the office and mate with Mrs. Hagglebottom again, because Charlie sorely needed a brother or sister, and Mrs. Hagglebottom obviously needed _something._

Cat gave a thought to what life might have been like had he been adopted by the Hagglebottoms instead, and almost died again in horror.

*****

He watched them bury his former body beside Minnie’s, and once again Lena lost it _(Saint Francis, the waterworks on this wooman!)._ He gazed fondly at his coffin-- _What a good choice!_ It had used to house his favorite boots of Lena’s.

He quickly shot off a prayer to Saint Francis to please help his family be okay without him, and saw that Saint Francis heard and responded immediately, as suddenly all the rabbits, squirrels, and bluebirds of happiness in the neighborhood showed up in the backyard to lend their support, as well as the butterflies and ladybugs that landed on his family’s heads, and fingers, and paws, and shoes, as they held each other tight.

Cat purred. He gazed at the two little gravestones, and meowed up a message-- _I’ll be there soon._

Now the funeral broke up, and Kara led the family back inside, remembering to stoop and pick up Turtle, as Lena still hadn’t gotten around to building those roller skates.

Cat watched them enter the house, and saw Betty take Lena’s hand and lead her into her room. They pulled out the train set, and assembled the tracks. They arranged Star Wars action figures and stuffed animals on the railway platforms, this time with Betty’s stuffed mouse, and her black and brown cat with the stuffing that was spilling out from being hugged too much, together at one station, the station next on the line, after the one with Leia and Han and Mon Mothma and the Ewoks and all the plush toys, and Jabba the Hutt.

He watched as Lena teased Betty, taking Jabba and placing him on the platform in front of the others. Betty kept retrieving Jabba and bringing him back to join the gang, only for Lena to toss him away again with a laugh. (”Mummy! Stop being mean to Granma!”)

...

Later the kids were taking their nap, surrounded on all sides by fur, tails and scales. Kara got another call from Aunt Alex, did her quick-change and flew off in a blur of red and blue, and Lena snuck outside by herself, to spend some time with Cat and Minnie alone.

Cat watched as Lena sobbed below him, and called him by his real name for the first time. His little heart ached to reach down, to gently paw her face, to lick her nose, and tell her it was okay, that he’d always known she had grown to love him, but just couldn’t get her silly pride out of the way to actually tell him so.

Then Charlotte waddled out of the house and over to comfort Lena, and got her to laugh, like she always did.

*****

Lena finally fell asleep, surrounded by her family in their huge, cramped bed. But the bed looked almost bare without him, so Cat sent a wish down to Lena’s dreams, a wish that she should adopt another cat in his place, to soothe her through his absence, and to give another deserving feline a home at long last.

“Longhair, longhair...” he meowed endlessly through the night, unable to resist one last prank on his beloved hooman mummy.

*****

In the car on the way home, Lena and Kara heard meows and soft bumping sounds coming from the cardboard carrier in the backseat, the cardboard carrier with “Fluffy” written on the side in black Sharpie.

Kara looked out the side window. “Fluffy’s a nice name.”

Lena drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “A nice, serviceable name.”

Both were silent for a minute.

Kara couldn’t anymore. “Fluffy was Hagrid’s three-headed dog. He bit Snape, Lena.”

Lena smirked. “I was actually glad about that.”

_“Lena.”_

“Mmm. How about Sirius?”

Kara laughed.

“Or Rubeus? She kind of looks a little like both, don’t you think?”

“She’s a _girl,_ Lena.”

Lena thought a minute. “Minerva.”

Kara squeezed Lena’s thigh. “Perfect.”

*****

Cat felt real bad as Jack told his moms he was the ‘man of the house’ now, now that Cat was gone.

Lena looked touched by the intent, if not the wording, but then Jack called her “Mum”-- so close to “Mummy” in length and letter, yet so _far_ in implication-- and Cat knew, and Kara knew, and Betty knew, and _everybody knew,_ Charlotte and Punkie and Alfred and Rover and Comet and Wally and Petunia and Turtle, and the fly lazing in the windowsill, _everyone but Jack_ knew, what was about to happen.

Minerva didn't know, because she was new, but she was about to find out.

Lena managed to hold off-- not wanting to worry her little Jackie, who apparently wasn’t so little anymore-- until her successful escape into the bathroom.

\--

Lena tried to muffle her crying when Kara knocked on the door.

“Babe. You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lena called. “I just need a minute, Kara.”

Kara tried the door, then attempted to force it open, but Lena had anticipated this situation long ago, installing a switch to override the controls for the red sunlamps in the hall. “Babe. Let me in. Babe...” recited Kara, rhythmically bopping her head against the door.

Lena sighed, knowing Kara knew if she really _was_ doing a number there was no way she’d be able to concentrate during _that._ She wiped off her tears, and unlocked the door.

Kara entered and put her arms around Lena’s waist, and gave her a soft kiss. “Want to talk about it?” Another kiss.

Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck, and leaned into her. “It’s Jackie, all this ‘man of the house’ rubbish. He’s _six,_ Kara.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Kara chuckled. “Six and _eleven-twelfths.”_

“He shouldn’t have to feel such responsibility so young.”

“It’s sweet, Lena. He wants to protect us.”

“I know.” Lena sighed. “The ‘Mum’ thing just set me off.”

Kara nodded, and rubbed Lena’s back. “Babe. I don’t think you need to worry about him growing up already. This morning he asked me for a larger radio-controlled car so he can drive Turtle around.”

Lena laughed, and started crying again.

Kara let go with one arm so she could dab away the tears. “We’ll be okay, Lena. Why don’t I draw you a bath?”

Lena pulled herself together. “Darling, I’m behind on work, with everything that’s gone down. I’ll just take my shower real quick.”

“Oh.”

“But tonight...” Lena smirked, and pinched her butt.

Kara squealed and grinned, gave her a peck, and left her to it.

\--

Hearing the water start in the shower, Cat remembered a very important thing he needed to do, as he was still the main cat of the house, and needed to fix something for Lena.

He floated into the bathroom, and could see Lena’s outline through the slight fog of the glass. He stared down at the floor and sure enough, there was a Daddy Longlegs starting its crawl up the tub.

_Daddio. Can’t you see my mummy’s using the tub?_

_Yeah dude. What’s it to you?_

_She’s not exactly fond of sharing her space._

_Sure she is,_ said the spider, as Kara waltzed into the bathroom, taking off her clothes.

_She WANTS my mommy to share with her. She hasn’t invited YOU._

_Cool your jets, man. I just like to scare her a little, ‘cause she’s so much fun when she screams. It’s not like YOU were always so nice to her._

_She’s family, that’s different. You’re a stranger who lives in their house, you should at least be respectful._

_Oh man, you’re right, I should, but... nah,_ laughed the spider, and continued its climb.

_You better git,_ said Cat, channeling that Shefani dude he’d seen on the boob tube.

Once again he regretted not having a body, but he still had his mind, and he knew what to do, as he’d paid attention during family movie night, and friends movie night, and sisters movie night, and lesbian porn movie night, which for some reason only happened when the kids were at a sleepover. _I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to scare my mummy in the shower._

_Hah, yeah sure, you go ahead and do that,_ scoffed the spider.

_Think I can’t, huh? It’s in the Bible. Ezekiel twenty-five seventeen._

_Oh. Ah, I can’t read._

_Tough poop. Wanna chance it?_

_Ah, no, that’s okay, I hear the Hagglebottoms are a blast to live with. Later, dude._

_Beat it, bucko._ Cat watched as the Daddy Longlegs crawled out the bathroom door, duly followed by a few of its buddies.

“God, Kara, I just got clean, now I’m going to have to wash up all over again.”

“Good thing we’re in the shower, then.” Kara giggled, and Lena screamed, but in a good way. Cat knew the difference, and floated away to give them some privacy while they groomed each other.

*****

Lena surveyed the living room to check that the kids were all set up to watch _Finding Dory_ for the millionth time. “You guys good? Betty, do you need to go potty? Jackie, I know _exactly_ how much ice cream is left, so don’t get any ideas.” She couldn’t help but feel it _almost_ made up for her horrible childhood to see Jack holding Betty to his chest, flanked by their dogs Rover and Comet, as he leaned back against Charlotte’s side. Alfred, their tuxedo cat, sat with Minerva, perched atop Charlotte so they could lick and nibble on Jack’s hair, which apparently beat out popcorn as the best movie snack. Punkie lay in front of the kids, which was not advantageous considering his propensity to fart. Their pit bulls Wally and Petunia, always together, apparently had socialized with Dory enough and laid against Charlotte’s starboard side, and smiled up at Lena.

Turtle was hidden somewhere in the pile, Lena guessed, and she tiptoed closer, not wanting to disturb as _Dory_ was starting. Sure enough, there he was, wiggling and bobbing his head in time to the music, eager to see all the turtle parts.

Now Lena slowly and silently backed up into the hall... and then whirled around and nearly fell over herself in her hurry to turn on the red sunlamps, dash into the bedroom, and shut and lock the door.

They never knew when the kids might feel the need to take a break from Dory.

...

Kara giggled, then squirmed when Lena shifted from sucking at her tummy to somewhere further south.

“Hold still, darling. It’s hard for me to do this when you buck like a Kryptonian bronco.”

“Ohmigosh Lena, ohhhhh--”

“Kara. Do I need to be a royal bitch or are you going to hold still?”

“Oooh, ooh, the first one, please...”

Lena smirked, and pulled away momentarily to reach for the remote sitting on top of her nightstand. A moment later the room was bathed in red light, and Kara sighed, and relaxed into things.

\--

As Cat watched his hoomans starting to mate _(They’re doing it wrong, as usual! All those weird positions!),_ he wondered yet again why, after all the mating they’d done over the cat years, they’d managed to produce only two hooman babies.

Although with Lena’s tendency to wig out, that was probably for the best.

\--

Calls of “Mommy! Mummy!” “Mum!” and “Mom!” reverberated through the hallway, and a moment later there was pounding on the door, and grunting and howling and yowling (Turtle was probably still trying to make it into the hallway), and Lena collapsed onto Kara in frustration.

“Hey, it’s okay,” whispered Kara, sliding into her pajamas, and pushing Lena’s into her hands. “Date night is right around the corner.”

“Dory hasn’t been pulling her weight around here.” Lena reluctantly pulled on her bottoms. “She’s fired.”

*****

Lena cried herself to sleep every night, Minerva coming over and licking her tears.

Then one night she was just honest for once.

Jack was happy to call her ‘Mummy’ again, and Lena’s heart filled with joy, and even if all was not right with the world, it was pretty close, as she gathered him and Betty into her arms.

\--

The bed was full again, and as Cat watched Lena snuggling with Jack and Betty, and Kara pressing even closer to them in her sleep, he knew things were as they should be. And when MInerva came over and licked the fur atop Lena’s head, and Lena closed her eyes and sighed, he really knew in his heart that they were okay, and he could leave, and not worry about them constantly. The energy and the bright light came back for him, and this time, he was ready.

...

Cat floated up through the ether, and saw other souls on their way up as well, and they smiled and waved, excited about where they were going. Cat spared a thought for this “Grandma” person he’d heard so much about, and seen briefly that time Lena and Kara had renewed their vows, when he’d yawned and glanced up from his nap. He felt sorry now that he would never meet her, as according to Lena, Grandma already had her ticket for the train going south.

...

“Ah, Harry Potter, we’ve been anticipating your arrival,” said an angel, and beamed. “I’m sure you’re anxious to get where you’re most wanting to go, but I’d like to just take a moment to show you our special ‘Harry Potter room,’” a sort of club, as it were, for pets and--” the angel lowered his head “--human children who were named after the beloved hero.”

The angel opened a door, and a menagerie of animals and hooman children looked over at them. They were all wearing house scarves, and waving wands, and role-playing perhaps-- unless that one was really trying to stuff that other underneath the sofa-- and they smiled and waved, excited to meet him, and Cat made a mental note to come back here soon, and make new friends.

The angel softly closed the door.

“Your room is right there on the right. Your roommate’s been waiting.” With a final smile, he stepped away, and Cat turned to the door, the Most Special Door he’d been waiting a long time to enter.

He couldn’t wait another moment, and leaped through the cat flap.

And there, waiting for him, was his most special, bestest, truest friend, who had cuddled with him every night of her life with the Luthor-Danvers family, who had gossiped with him, and told jokes, as they squeaked and meowed into the wee hours, even though Lena had desperately begged them to shut up.

Minnie’s whiskers quivered, and she broke out into a hurry-scurry, probably wishing she still had access to Jack’s radio-controlled car, so she could reach Cat faster.

Cat had worried he wouldn’t be able to hug Minnie, since neither of them had an actual, physical body any longer.

He hadn’t known how energy worked around here.

Minnie launched herself into the ether, and crashed into Cat’s chest, her tiny paws clinging to his fur. She looked like herself, and felt like herself, and it felt good.

Cat laid down, placed his paws gently around her, and purred, because his heart was happy.

\--

Lena shot up in the bed, bringing the kids with her, as they were still snuggled in her arms.

“Lena?” Kara turned toward her, groggy. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Lena laid down again, and loosened her hold, so she could include her wife in her embrace. “I just had the most wonderful dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> >^..^<  
> =^.^=


End file.
